Turning this Angel into a Saint
by girsawasquirrel
Summary: This is RENT, my way! :D


A/N: So ever wonder if Angel did smack like Mimi? Maybe that's why their bestfriends? My take on when Collins and Angel met and so on.

Angel Dumott Shunard and his bestfriend Mimi Marquez were sitting in an empty alleyway. Though it was Christmas Eve, they both had their coats off, long sleeves rolled up as far as they would go. They were sitting Indian style facing each other. Both had their upper arms tied off. Mimi was currently sticking in the needle as Angle smacked his arm, trying to find a vain. He smiled as he finally found it, picking up his own needle and successfully injecting the drug.

After both of them were done shooting up they leaned against the wall, it was the best feeling in the world for them. They were 19 and crazy kids. Well that's what their parents called them before they left home. Mimi and Angel had been bestfriends since Pre K, they both left there home country in pursuit of change. It had been four years since they left. They shared a flat together. Angel got his money on the streets, when he was dressed in drag, which he never did while shooting up with Mimi. Mimi earned her earnings at the Cat Scratch Club.

"You want a cigarette?" Mimi asked holding on out to Angel, though her body protested the movement. He nodded his head lazily, taking the cigarette and grabbing the lighter laying next to his leg. He lit it and let his hand fall back down to the pavement, not caring that it hurt. After a few minutes of sitting quietly there was a commotion at the other end of the alley. They both turned there heads, watching the scene unfold. As much as they wanted to help they weren't going to give away that they were there. After the men had left Angel grabbed his pickle bucket and stood up making his way down to the man still on the ground. He made it to the big dumpster before he had to bend over, emptying his unfilled stomach. When he was done, he wiped his mouth off, continuing.

"Hey honey, you ok?" He asked kneeling in front of the man who was currently trying to sit up. He helped lean against the wall.

"Did they take any money?" He asked, he would give the guy some money if he needed it.

"Didn't have any" The man coughed and groaned.

"Hey, chica, what's going on?" Mimi said walking slowly down the alleyway, stopping to puke in almost the same spot as Angel.

"He just got mugged" Angle rolled his eyes and smiled at the girl, with a 'duh' look on his face.

"My name is Angel" He said, tilting his head a little to the side.

"I'm Mimi!" The girl smiled, and squatted next to Angel.

"Tom, but all my friends call me Collins"

"Come on, Meems, let's take him too the loft. We can't just leave him out here." Angel said standing up, swaying slightly. Mimi stood up as well, they both held their hands out for Collins.

"Come on honey, we'll take you home and get you cleaned up." Angel smiled. Even during his highs he was still nice to people. The man on the ground grabbed their hands slowly getting up, crying out as his stomach and side still hurt.

"We need to get him home fast" Angel said worried. When the flesh of his arm connected with Collins' he gasped.

"Hey girl, creo que había algunos de éxtasis en que la heroína." Angel said, fanning himself. His body suddenly getting hot at this man's touch. He had ecstasy before, and he'd been touched by a man too, but this Tom Collins was different.

"Maldita sea! Tengo trabajo esta noche, esta o va ser un infierno ahora" Mimi huffed, crossing her arms, which was a baad choice, because even that set her off.

Angel knew tonight would a be a long one for both of them. They quickly, well for them, got Collins to the flat.

"Hey my friends live right up there" He said pointing to the top flat.

"Their already asleep" Angel and Mim said together, giggling.

"How do you know?" Collins asked smirking, he knew they were right, but how did they know?

"They alway go to bed at this time" Angel said shrugging.

"Tengo que ir. Te veo más tarde!" Mimi said running across the street and towards her job.

"It was nice too meet you!" She yelled to Collins. He smiled, and tried to lift his arm, but ended up grimacing.

"Let's get you inside" Angel said opening the door and pushing the man onto the floor level.

"Oh god stairs" Collins groaned.

"I'm sorry, honey" Angel apologized, moving towards the stairs and up them, helping Collins, the whole way. When they finally got into the flat Angel slid open the door and helped Collins onto the couch.

"I'll get you some pain meds" He said, dropping his bag and sliding the door closed. He went into the kitchenette grabbing an orange bottle of pain releavers. They were from when he was in the hospital.

"I'm fine, mind if I smoke in here?" Collins asked holding up a blunt. Angel shook his head and opened the window. The cold air came in threw the window hitting his hot skin. He gasped biting his lip.

"What's the matter?" Collins asked taking a hit.

"They slipped X into our stash" He said, wiping away a beaed of sweat rolling down his face.

"Damn, kid, they got you good" Collins said studying Angel. The latter nodded stripping himself of his shirt, the fabric was too much.

"Nothings helping" He moaned rubbing his face. He just wanted a high, not having to worry about being horny on top of that.

"Do you want me too help you?" Collins asked, sure he was hurt, but he knows what its like on X it sucks when you don't have someone.

"You don't want me" Angel said shaking his head. "I'm infected, I've been used too many times" He said continuing to shake his head. It was a habit of his when he was high. He would down on himself and shake his head. He was so busy with his inner musings he didn't even notice Collins get up.

"Hey, Angel, your not the only one" Collins smiled reassuringly.

"Your + too?" Angel asked, quitely.

"Yeah, I guess one boyfriend not telling me was all it took" Collins shrugged. "But theres nothing I can do now, well except help you out" He smirked, running a finger tip down Angel's side. The younger boy moaned quitely.

"O-okay" He said shaking his head. He let himself be pulled too the couch, he offered to be on top since Collins was still hurt. He shivered as he felt the hands on his body, it was the best feeling ever.

"Coll-" Angel moaned quitely.

"Call me, Tom" Collins smiled. Soon pants came off, and moans were louder. Soon Angel was on top of the older man, riding him.

Mark huffed covering his head with his pillow, usually they didn't have troubles with there neighbors downstairs. But tonight it seems as if they were having fun, very loud fun.

"Jeez I haven't heard people get it on like that since I left the band" Roger said from his own room.

"It's stupid...Which one do you think it is?" Mark asked.

"Well the girl works at Cat Scratch Club, so it must be him" Roger said sighing, even the drag queen was getting more then them.

"_Tom!_" They heard threw the floor.

"Think it our Tom?" Mark asked, giving up on trying to block out the sounds.

"Could be he never came up, earlier" Roger said shaking his head.

"_Yes?_" They heard.

"Yep that's him" They both said at the same time

Back downstairs a very warn out Angel was laying on Collin's chest, both breathing heavily. Collins was blowing gently on the younger boy's neck, making Angel shudder.

"Let's go to my room, so Mimi doesn't come in and see anything later" He smiled. He grabbed his boxers and after standing up he wiped up the cum that dripped down his leg. He grimaced that was the nastiest feeling ever. After helping Colliins up and grabbing all their clothes, they walked to Angel's bedroom. The younger boy put on some sweatpants. It would seem when they were out Benny turned off the power again. He promised them he wouldn't do this again, but he did.

"Stupid Benny! No lo puedo creer, mintiendo a nosotros otra vez. ¿Por qué can'te acaba de obtener de sí mismo!" Angel shook his head. He watched as Collins sat down on the, he found some of his bigger sweatpants in back. Mimi told him he could fit in them, that was just for laughs.

"Here, Tom" Angel smiled handing him the sweatpants. As the older man was putting them on Angel sat on his knees in front of his dresser, rummaging threw the top draw. He pulled out a bag of white powder, a spoon, lighter, needle, and something too tie his arm off with. Collins watched on in amazement, this boy did not look like he used, but you can't judge a book by its cover.

"Water!" Angel said getting up quickly and grabbing a glass of water from the kitchen, he brought it back to the room and got back into his previous position. Collins watched as the boy tied off his upper arm, slapping it a couple times trying to find a spot close to the one earlier. When Angel found it he smiled and got started. Wetting the spoon, putting powder on it, then putting the flame under the spoon. He watched as it started to boil, using the needle he squeezed up the drug into the needle, finding the spot again he stuck the needle in, pushing the drugs into this body. Feeling the effect immediately he closed his eyes a small smile on his lips.

"Why do you do that?" Collins asked watching as Angel cleaned up his mess.

"It helps me forget the pain" Angel said not looking up at the man.

"How old are you, Angel" Collins asked turning Angel's face towards him.

"I'm 19" Angel said blushing, he didn't know why he was maybe it was his high, he doubted it though. Collins studied his, dilated, eyes.

"What pain do you know?" Collins asked, he tried to sound as nice as he could.

"When we were 15 Mimi and I ran away from Puerto Rico. My father had died and hers had been abusive since we were in 4th grade. We had both wanted to come to New York one day, so we did. We were 15 had no money and no place to stay. We met Benny when we first arrived, he let us have this place and told us he would always take care of us. He was like our older brother we never had. But of course he's turned into a dick ever since he got married" Angel rolled his eyes. He still loved Benny, but the man promised and he wasn't keeping it.

"Anyways. We had to buy food and clothes so, I started working the streets while I was in drag. And Mimi started working at the Cat Scratch Club. This isn't the lives we wanted for each other, but it's all we have. Were both HIV+, so doing drugs here and there don't stop us." He shrugged, getting up and walking across the room, opening his bed room window and sitting on the ledge. He grabbed a cigarette pack out off the sill and opened it, he only had 4 more left, he would need to make another run tomorrow. He put one between his lips, one hand protecting the flame from the wind he lit the cigarette. Collins thought it was the most beautiful site he had ever seen.

"How did you get _it_?" He asked. Angel took a deep drag exhaling slowly.

"Some douche bag didn't tell me he had it, and me only being 15 I didn't think of it. When I started feeling weird Mimi took me too the hospital and they told me there. I unfortunately gave it too her. We didn't know and we were sharing a needle." Angel bit his lip wiping at his eyes, he would never forgive himself for doing that too his bestfriend.

"I can't believe I gave it too her. I gave her a death sentence because I'm a whore." He said taking a drag wiping at his eyes again. They stayed silent until Angel was done with his cigarette, when he made his way back to the bed Collins smiled sadly.

"You didn't know." He rubbed Angel's back. "So did I hear you say you're a Drag Queen?" He smiled. Angel managed a small smile and nodded his head.

"Can I see?" Collins asked, getting a giggle out of Angel.

"Not right now, but tomorrow for sure, I have to go out anyways. I rarely leave the house out of drag" He running a hand threw his short curls. He looked over and saw Collins with an eyebrow raised. "I said almost!" Angel defended giggling.

"How about we get some sleep right now, you look tired" Collins suggested, they both knew it was just the drugs, but Angel did want to sleep.

"Okay" The latter smiled and nodded, laying back on the bed after Collins. The older man spooning him.

"Tom?"

"Yes, my, Angel?"

"How old are you?"

Collins chuckled, "28….Too old?" He asked.

"No, your different the other men" Angel said quietly "It's like we fit together, so well" He said intertwining their fingers together. Collins smiled, pulling the small blanket up to their shoulders.

"I think I love you" Angel said covering his mouth as he yawned. He had never loved anyone before, so he had no idea what it felt like. Collins chuckled and kissed the younger boy's shoulder.

"I love you too, Angel" He said quietly, the other boy's breathing had already evened out, indicating he was asleep already. Maybe coming back wasn't as bad as he thought.

**A/N: Yay, first chapter down. Whoop Whoop! :D **

Translations (in order!):

Hey girl, creo que había algunos de éxtasis en que la heroína

(hey girl, I think there was ecstasy in the heroin.)

Maldita sea! Tengo trabajo esta noche, esta o va ser un infierno ahora

(Damn! I have to work tonight, this is going to be hell now.)

Tengo que ir. Te veo más tarde!

(I have to go. I'll see you later!)

No lo puedo creer, mintiendo a nosotros otra vez. ¿Por qué can'te acaba de obtener de sí mismo!

(I can't believe him, lying to us again. Why can't he just get over himself!)


End file.
